In the internet Domain Name System (DNS), domain names may be registered to registrants by registrars, who act as intermediaries between the registrant and a master registry. Currently, only domain names that are restricted to American Standard Code for Information Exchange (ASCII) characters can be registered. However, some web browsers can render and interpret non-English-character domain names, e.g., using Unicode characters or Punycode characters encoded by ASCII characters. That is, some web browsers can accept and process non-English character domain names (e.g., by decoding ASCII Punycode representations or by directly rendering Unicode characters) in their address bar field. Accordingly, a gap exists between non-English character domain name registration and non-English character domain name usage. Potential domain name registrants need an easy way to find domains in their native (non-English) language, check their availability status, obtain contact information if they are registered, and register them if they are unregistered.